daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Deimos Kiriakis
Deimos Kiriakis is a fictional character on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. He is played by All My Children alumni Vincent Irizarry, and first debut on January 18, 2016. 'Storylines' Deimos Kiriakis arrived in Salem surprising his brother Victor Kiriakis by just showing up inside his mansion. Deimos had been separated from the family because of his time in prison, but now that he was out he was looking for a job in order to rebuild his life. When Victor tried to throw him out Deimos alluded to some secret from their past. Victor's son Philip Kiriakis pretended not to know Deimos and Victor wanted to keep it that way, but it was soon clear Deimos had been working with Philip before his arrival. When Philip failed to get the formula, Deimos set Philip up to be caught betraying Victor, which resulted in Victor disowning Philip. Deimos also look an interest in Philip's mother Kate Roberts. Philip brought Deimos the formula, and says he wantws to work with Deimos to take down Victor leaves. After Philip leaves, Deimos calls someone and orders them to follow Philip. Deimos give the formula to Ilya Petrov Deimos runs into Caroline Brady, and as soon as she touched him, she sees Deimos with Dr. Seth Malcolm. Caroline wakes up and freaks when she sees Deimos. Deimos starts communicating with Victor's wife Maggie Horton. This promote Victor to carve the mark of the devil on Deimos' chest with a knife. Kate arrives and bandages Deimos, and it leads to them having sex. Deimos buys some drugs and switches them with Maggie's mediation. Maggie ends up falling down the stairs as a result, and Deimos makes Victor sign over ownership of his mansion and public holdings in exchange for giving Maggie the cure. As Deimos revels in his victory, Kate comes by and Deimos admits everything to her. Kate is overjoyed that Victor finally suffers after he taunted Kate about Stefano DiMera blackmailing her into marrying him. Deimos and Kate have sex upstairs, and Deimos comes back downstairs. Victor storms in and holds a blade to Deimos chest, but then keels over. Nicole Walker bursts in, and Deimos is shocked by her resemblance to Helena. Nicole is disgusted that Deimos doesn't care whether Victor lives or dies, and Kate walks out on Deimos as well. Nicole later finds out about her resemblance to Helena, and asks Deimos about Helena. Kate comes back to Deimos and they form a business partnership. Hope Brady confronts Deimos about being behind Bo Brady's kidnapping, and Deimos tells her he was. Hope pulls a gun on Deimos, and he says there is no way she can prove it. Hope puts her gun away and leaves. Nicole also starts spending more time with Deimos, and Deimos decides to make Nicole the head of Basic Black. After sleeping with Kate, Deimos meets Nicole for a rendezvous in the park by the river. Deimos and Nicole kissed, and Deimos said he wants her more than he has ever wanted anyone. He calls his relationship with Kate a business deal and nothing more. Deimos offers Nicole the ring he was going to give to Helena, but Nicole refuses. Deimos becomes angry and accuses Nicole of working with Victor against him. Nicole leaves, and Kate appears. She heard everything and confronts Deimos about what he said. Deimos mocks Kate by suggesting they get married in Vegas, saying it is flashy and hollow like their relationship. Kate shoves Deimos and he hits his head on a branch. Dazed, Deimos stumbles and falls into the river. Deimos survives and makes it to a nearby gas station where he calls Chloe Lane for help. Deimos had intoduced himself to Robert Tasso, knowing her connection to the Kiriakis family. Deimos had pretended to be a consultant that has done businesses with Victor. After Chloe helped Deimos, he came clean to her about his deception. Chloe was furious that Deimos had used her, and went to kick him out. Deimos said he only needed to talk to Chloe once to know every thing he needed to know, but he stayed around because he saw a chance for a fresh start. Chloe said Deimos left her anyways, and Deimos said he couldn't get past his need for revenge. Deimos w aged to make things up to Chloe, but she said she had a son to think about. Deimos was surprised Chloe didn't mention she had a son. Chloe said her son was with his father when they met, and realized Deimos didn't have kids. Chloe offered to let him stay the night on the couch, but wanted him to leave the next morning. The next day, Parker Jonas, Chloe's son, came home. Deimos and Parker bonded over playing a card game, and Deimos accidentally learned that Parker's father was dead. Parker went to a friend's house, and Deimos got ready to leave. Chloe wondered what Deimos was going to do, and Deimos said he needed a fresh start. Chloe mused a fresh start sounds good, and Deimos suggested she and Parker come with him. Chloe declined, and Deimos went to leave, but he and Chloe kissed, and almost slept together before Chloe stopped it. Nicole phoned Chloe, and talked to her about what happened with Deimos. Deimos and Chloe both agreed that he needed to return to clear Nicole's name. Deimos returned to Salem, and he cleared Nicole's name without exposing Kate, but still kicked her out of the mansion. Nicole was still hesitant to be with Deimos though. Deimos approached Victor for a legitimate truce, and promised to show him he meant it. To prove his sincerity, Deimos blackmailed a a well renowned surgeon to come out of retirement and operate on Maggie, so she could walk again. Nicole was enticed by the reformed Deimos, and she gave him a second chance. Chloe returned to town, pregnant, and Deimos suspected when ws carrying his child. Chloe and Philip lied and said he was then baby's father, but Deimos remained suspicious. Chloe left town soon after, and Deimos was unable to find her. Deimos' nephew, Xander Cook, escaped from prison and made an appearance at Brady Black and Theresa Donovan's wedding. Deimos admitted he visited Xander in prison, and knew how dangerous he was just by that one meeting. Deimos and Victor convinced the entire family to move into the Kiriakis mansion, and aided in a plan to capture Xander, but Deimos helped Xander leave town instead, believing he could be useful to him instead. Tired of Chloe's lies, Deimos captured Philip, and drugged him to with truth serum. Philip mumbled the word "embryo", and Deimos recalled a previous conversation with Nicole where she said that she and Daniel had tried to have a baby through Chloe, but it didn't work. Deimos realized the timing was off for how far Chloe was along, and suspected that Chloe had tried again, and that she was now pregnant with Daniel and Nicole's child. In January 13, 2017 Andre confronted Deimos at the Kiriakis Compound, and Andre warned him as to how far he is willing to go to get the microchips that he stole from the Hernandez, whom they stole from the DiMeras back. The two exchange threats to each other, Sonny arrived to end this ordeal but with failure. Chad later arrives to take his brother home. Deimos was confident that he has the upper hand against Andre. But Andre had arranged for one of the Titan's cargo ships to be sabotaged and in the process all of the cargo has been lost. Deimos decides to counter attack by going to war against the DiMeras. But Sonny thinks this is a big mistake. In January 23, Dario puts a hit on Deimos but the hit is thwarted when Nicole stabs his attacker right before he attacks. In the process she is arrested. Nicole is cleared of murder, and Deimos strikes back at his enemies. He has Dario attacked and Andre poisoned. When Nicole finds out, she leaves Deimos. Deimos catches Chad and Gabi attempting to steal the Orwell, and kidnaps them. He finds Eduardo, Kate, and Andre in his hospital room and informs them that they have forty-eight hours to find the Orwell's missing key, or Chad and Gabi will die. Desperate to get Nicole back, Deimos attempts to bribe the judge, so she can get custody of Holly, but it backfires and the judge gives Chloe sole custody, causing Nicole to turn her back on Deimos for good. Andre and Eduardo have Sonny kidnapped and attempt to make a trade with Deimos, but he holds firm in his demands for the key. Jennifer Horton is brought into the mansion, and interrogated since Eduardo knows she has the key. Drew Donovan shows up and announces he is the key. Deimos hands Orwell over to him, and gloats to his enemy on his victory until he realizes that Drew is destroying the Orwell. Roman soon shows up, and takes the feuding men into custody. They all deny everything, but vow revenge on each other. Deimos finds out from his henchman, Rigo Rasmussen, that Chad has feelings for Gabi and Abby. He has Rigo kidnap all three and inject the women with a fast acting poison. He only provides one antidote, so Chad can only save one women. Chad saves both by splitting the antidote between them, which keeps them alive until they can be transported to the hospital. Chad retaliates by having Deimos kidnapped and beaten, until he agrees not to go after the DiMera's anymore. Nicole chloroforms Chloe and takes Holly. Deimos tracks her and Brady down, and pleas with her to come back. Nicole refuses and she and Brady leave. Deimos takes Eduardo down by using a bug Hope planted in his house to set him up to be arrested for stealing treasury bonds. Deimos also sends Xander to track Brady and Nicole down. Xander kidnaps Nicole and Holly, and Deimos joins him in Canada where he lays out his plan to get any Nicole back to Xander. Xander worries about his own life when Deimos casually shrugs off the fact that he shot Brady and Brady could die. Deimos said he values loyalty, and since Brady was disloyal, he doesn't care if he dies, even though Victor warned Deimos not to hurt Brady. Deimos has Xander move Nicole and Holly to Greece where he also goes. Deimos attempts to secure a cursed amulet, but Chad gets to it first. Deimos sends a hired gun, Guy Mantzoukas to steal it back. Guy failed to get the amulet, but got the box it came in, and Deimos discovered that Chad hadn't found the flashdrive hidden in the box, so he spared Guy. Deimos arrived at the island compound where he found the lights were off, and that Xande was locked in a cage. Eric turned the lights on, and held Deimos at gunpoint. Nicole accused Deimos of setting this up, so he could look like the big hero. Deimos denied it, and the group came under fire. Eric was shot, and the police stormed in through the front. J.J. arrested Deimos and told him that Guy rolled on him. Deimos continued to deny everything, and Xander denied working for Deimos. Hope brought Deimos back to Salem where he was held at the station, but Guy was found dead, so they had nothing on Deimos. Deimos was released, but Justin informed Deimos that he was fired as TITAN's CEO. 'Crimes Committed' *Sent to prison for murdering Helena Tasso sentenced to 30 years in prison (1985-86) *Bribed a man to get information about a serum (circa 2012). *Kidnaped Bo Brady (circa 2012). *Held Bo Brady captive and had him tortured (circa 2012 to 2015). *Did not treat Bo Brady's brain tumor causing him to die ( 2012-2015). *Blackmailed Philip Kiriakis into committing corporate espionage (Dec 2015-Jan 2016) *Bought drugs on the black market (Feb-Mar 2016) *Poisoned Maggie Horton (March 2016) *Forced Victor in to illegally giving him the deed to his house and money in exchange for the antidote to save Maggie's Life (April 2016). *Badgered Victor Kiriakis causing him to have a heart attack and failed to help (April 2016) *Pulled of Victor Kiriakis's life support off (April 2016) *Suffocated Victor Kiriakis (April 2016) *Strangled Nicole Walker (June 2016) *Faked His Death *Blackmailed Dr. Hochman into committing surgery on Maggie Horton (July 2016) *Suspect in the kidnapping of Tate Black (July 2016; later cleared) *Faked the death of Xander Cook (October 2016) *Hired a thug to spy on Chloe Lane (October 2016) *Kidnapped and drugged Philip Kiriakis (December 2016) *Broke into Dr. Lee's office (December 2016) *Stole the Hard Drive containing the microchips that the Hernandez stole from the DiMeras (January 2017) *Had Andre DiMera poisoned and Dario Hernandez beaten to within a inch of his life (Feb 2017) *Kidnapped Chad DiMera and Gabi Hernandez (Feb 2017) *Kidnapped Chad DiMera, Abigail DiMera, and Gabi Hernandez (Mar 2017) *Injected poison into Gabi and Abby and provided only one antidote *Had Xander kidnap Nicole and Holly *Had Guy Mantzoukas rob Chad and Gabi at knifepoint. Maladies and Injuries *Had the mark of the devil carved into his skin by a knife *Held at knifepoint by Victor *Slapped by Kate *Slapped and pushed to the ground by Nicole *Pushed by Kate and hit his head on a tree stump *Fell into the river as a result of his head injury *Beaten by henchman while being kidnapped and tortured by Chad 'Gallery' Deimos, Philip, Victor.jpeg Deimos Philip plot.jpeg Deimos and Kate.jpeg Deimos helps Caroline.jpg Kiriakis men toast.JPG Dool 78.JPG Eduardo Andre confront Deimos.PNG Drew destroying the Orwell.PNG Drew Eduardo Andre Deimos.PNG Xander working for Deimos.GIF Xander blackmails Deimos.JPG Ericole thwart Deimos.JPG Deimos' sees his plan has failed.GIF Nicole-says-goodbye-to-Holly-xjj.jpg Deimos is arrested.PNG Deimos and Xander in custody.PNG Deimos in handcuffs.PNG Deimos confides in Chloe.JPG Nicole Deimos Chloe.JPG Deimos & Nicole.JPG Sonny & Deimos.JPG Category:Kiriakis Family Category:Males Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains